Arriscar
by lovelyvah
Summary: Depois que Lupin e Tonks saíram da enfermaria na noite em que Dumbledore morreu, o que aconteceu realmente aos dois? O que fez Lupin mudar de idéia e ficar com Tonks?
1. Capítulo 1

Yay, minha primeira história do Harry Potter, espero que tenha ficado boa! Escolhi meu canon favorito Lupin/Tonks e a história começa no momento após a morte de Dumbledore, quando eles estavam na enfermaria. E segue até um outro momento que eu não quero contar :D

Não esqueçam de comentar, ajuda muuuito a seguir escrevendo a história e sempre melhorando! Não esqueçam de apontar falhas, porque eu quero ser uma boa escritora de fanfics Harry Potter.

Enfim, J.K. Rowling é dona desse mundo bruxo fantástico, eu só me divirto com ele!

OBS: dei uma mexida no primeiro capítulo, vou mexer gradativamente nos outros! Muuito obrigada, ComplexS, suas críticas foram excelentes! Infelizmente, não pude mudar muito o tamanho do capítulo, a história é simples mesmo, mas espero ter deixado um pouco melhor.

* * *

Lupin saiu da enfermaria e ficou de costas para Tonks. Ele não queria encará-la... Não aqueles olhos tristes, aquele cabelo sem graça castanho, porque ele sabia que era sua culpa. Respirou fundo e ficou apenas olhando para o nada, esperando que talvez ela desistisse de brigar, de argumentar, mas esse não parecia o caso. Ela fungou baixou e pareceu tomar força para falar.

- Não entendo porque você continua fugindo disso, Remus... Seja nobre como você sempre é, diz o que você realmente sente por mim! – Tonks disse num tom só, rápido e beirando ao choro. Ela, Nymphadora Tonks, que sempre fora agitada e feliz, estava se sentindo tão infeliz. Com passos largos, ela ficou frente a frente com ele, encarando-o profundamente. Remus levantou os olhos, somente para constatar o quanto ele não a merecia.

- Eu já disse, Tonks. – ele respondeu, com os dentes cerrados. – Eu sou muito velho, muito pobre e muito perigoso. Não quero você envolvida comigo, o que as pessoas vão falar? Você será excluída pelas pessoas! A sociedade bruxa não aceita criaturas como eu.

- Ah Lupin, surpresa para você: eu também não sou perfeita! Será que você não entende que não é só você quem tem problemas? Eu te aceito do jeito que você é!

- A questão... – Lupin começou, mas foi interrompido pelo suspiro exasperado de Tonks. – Você não entende mesmo, não é? – Como ela podia ser tão teimosa, tão insensata?

- Não, não entendo mesmo. Você está sendo ridículo e eu não sou a única que acha isso! Se você não gosta de mim, fala de uma vez porque eu prefiro assim. Mas se você sequer sente algo por mim, não me deixa sofrer desse jeito. – Remus considerou um momento o que ela dissera, sentindo uma vontade quase incontrolável de beijá-la.

- Eu vou me sentir mais infeliz sabendo que eu te fiz se sujeitar à minha condição... – ele disse, por fim, sua voz extremamente rouca, como se um nó estivesse na sua garganta.

- Não seja ridículo, Remus. – Tonks lutava contra uma vontade crescente de estuporá-lo.

- Nós estamos numa guerra, você sabia? Não há tempo de criar vínculos que podem acabar de uma hora pra outra! Precisamos ajudar Harry, defender o mundo bruxo do mal, precisamos nos _controlar_! E se eu morrer? O que você vai fazer? Vai virar uma viúva sentindo a falta do marido? Vai enfraquecer diante da guerra? Eu _não_ quero que você cometa erros!

Ao terminar de falar, Remus sentiu medo de encará-la. Sabia que tinha dito coisas duras, mas que pra ele faziam todo sentido. Independente de sua vontade de tê-la ali mesmo, tinha que ser racional, tinha que protegê-la de todo problema que ficar com ele traria.

- Eu prefiro te perder sabendo que tive a oportunidade de amá-lo do que perde-lo sabendo que nunca fui correspondida. E é só isso que eu tenho a dizer, porque eu me sinto cansada de lutar tanto por alguém que visivelmente não sente o mesmo. – sua voz estava pastosa, lutando para não cair em completo choro.

- Não... – mas era tarde demais para consertar o que foi dito. O rosto dela ficou sério e ela empinou o nariz.

- Tchau, Remus.

Ele ficou parado observando-a ir embora pelo corredor, sua capa esvoaçando melancolicamente. Segurou-se no lugar, pensando mais uma vez que tinha que ser racional, porque a vontade de correr atrás dela, dizer que ele falou errado, que não era aquilo, que ele a amava foi muito grande. Não podia negar que a Sra. Weasley e a Prof. McGonagall estavam certas, mas ele sabia que esse era o melhor para a Tonks. Doía mais nele do que nela, mas um dia ela iria superar. Com certeza, ela era nova ainda, ele não.


	2. Capítulo 2

Mais outro capítulo modificado :D Esse aqui eu fiquei MUITO satisfeita, gostei do que foi acrescentado! Espero que mais pessoas gostem *-*

* * *

Tonks aparatou em seu apartamento trouxa em Londres. Ela não queria ficar perto de ninguém naquele momento porque o mundo estava desabando em suas costas: Dumbledore estava morto, Gui fora atacado por um lobisomem, tivera uma luta com comensais e Lupin parecia não se importar com ela. Será que era tão difícil ter uma vida normal?

O apartamento estava uma bagunça e ela andou em direção ao banheiro, chutando qualquer coisa que aparecia no seu caminho, até que chutou uma gaveta cheia de tralhas. Gemeu ao sentir uma pontada de dor no pé. Murmurou umas maldições e terminou seu caminho até o chuveiro. Seu corpo pareceu resetar ao sentir a água bater em sua cabeça e depois costas. Os últimos acontecimentos passaram rápidos em sua mente e ela se sentou no chão, chorando compulsivamente... Não podia ser verdade que sua vida entrara nesse beco sem saída. A vida já era difícil em épocas de guerra, mas era pior sem alguém para dar-lhe suporte.

Algumas lembranças brotaram em sua mente e uma delas se destacou...

_- Vamos, estamos quase chegando! – rosnou Olho-Tonto, olhando sua aprendiza tentando alcança-lo. – AAH, mais rápido, Ninfadora!_

_- Eu já vou, Moody. – respondeu Tonks, revirando os olhos._

_- Alí está, a sede. Venha, venha._

_Os dois aurores atravessaram a rua e se depararam com o Largo Grimmauld. Tonks ficou maravilhada com a forma que eles acharam para esconder a sede da Ordem. Entraram na casa escura, que possuía um corredor gigantesco logo após a porta._

_- Não faça barulho, Tonks! – sussurrou Alastor, mas era tarde demais. Ela já havia tropeçado em uma cômoda e se encontrava estatelada no chão. Houve um breve caos: dois homens saíram correndo de uma sala, Tonks tentava levantar, Moody resmungava alto, uma mulher berrava histérica em um quadro._

_- TRAIDORES DO SANGUE, SUJOS, IMUNDOS, IMPUROS, ESTÃO CONTAMINANDO MEU LAR!_

_Com muito sacrifício, a paz foi restaurada. Tonks sacolejou a poeira de seu corpo e olhou para os bruxos à sua volta. Um deles tinha longos cabelos compridos, uma aparência acabada, mas um rosto que antes com certeza fora muito bonito: era seu primo Sirius. O outro homem tinha cabelos castanhos claros com fios grisalhos prematuros, olhos que de alguns ângulos pareciam ser azuis e uma aparência frágil, quase doentia._

_- Minha prima querida sempre marcando presença com grande estilo! – disse Sirius com um largo sorriso._

_- Desculpa... – ela tentou dizer, corando._

_- VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE, Tonks! VIGILÂNCIA CONSTANTE! – rosnou Moody. – Se estivéssemos em um esconderijo cheio de comensais da morte, estaríamos MORTOS!_

"_AAAH fica quieto, Moody, eu não estou em um esconderijo!" ela resmungou em pensamento, seu cabelo se tornando vermelho intenso._ _O outro ao lado de Sirius deu uma leve risada e olhou para Alastor, que olhava sério para Tonks, enquanto seu olho girador vasculhava o ambiente._

_- Alastor, não seja tão dura com ela, afinal, essa cômoda está em um local errado, assim como aquela perna de trasgo ali. Não vá tropeçar nela, Ninfadora. – quando ela já ia virar dizendo para não chamá-la de Ninfadora, que aquele nome era ridículo, Sirius se virou para apresentar quem estava do seu lado. – __Esse é Remus John Lupin, um grande amigou meu, também maroto. Moony, essa é Ninfadora Tonks, minha prima, filha de Andromeda._

_Tonks estendeu a mão e o outro aceitou. Os dois se cumprimentaram por um tempo, um pouco sem saberem o que dizer._

_- Prazer, Ninfadora, talvez você não se lembre, mas eu te conheci antes, no funeral de Lílian e Tiago Potter. Você só tinha, se não estou enganado, 6 ou 7 anos. – ele deu um sorriso aconchegante. Sim, ela sabia que já conhecia aqueles olhos bondosos... Na verdade, ela não conseguia se lembrar nada do funeral, só dos olhos dele. – Você se machucou?_

_- Ah não! – ela deu uma risada nervosa. – Eu já estou acostumada a ser assim! No treino de auror, eu quebrei um dente. – Tonks apontou para o seu dente canino. – Ainda bem que o Kingsley estava lá para me ajudar!_

_- Se você olhasse mais para onde anda ao invés de ficar mudando sua forma, talvez você evitasse isso. – apontou Moody, que parecia entediado com o assunto._

_- OLHO-TONTO! – rosnou Tonks, que estava quase da cor de seu cabelo – rosa._

_- Não se preocupe, Ninfadora, talvez seja pelo fato de você mudar muito de aparência que faça você perder o equilíbrio sempre. Entende? – sugeriu Lupin, como se ele soubesse a resposta de tudo. Ela quis muito dizer para chamá-la somente de Tonks, mas Sirius pigarreou._

_- Vamos acabar com essas apresentações e ir para cozinha tomar uma xícara de chá? Estou ficando com sede. – Sirius interrompeu, já indo em direção o local que parecia ser a porta da cozinha. Logo atrás dele, estava Moody, com seu olho girando pelo ambiente. Tonks foi segui-los e Lupin deu passagem, dando um sorriso gentil à jovem. Esta retribuiu, sentindo as bochechas queimarem. "Nossa, ele é tão... legal!" pensou, lembrando-se de todos os homens grossos que conhecera na vida. Sentiu-se um pouco boba ao pensar dessa maneira, mas ignorou os pensamentos e continuou rumando à cozinha._

_Quando chegou ao recinto, deparou-se com vários outros bruxos rindo, gritando. Vários tinham os cabelos ruivos, uns mais velhos, outros mais novos. Kingsley Shacklebolt e outra menina de cabelos castanhos também estavam lá. Eles apareceram nem notar sua presença, a não ser pela bruxa ruiva que parecia ser parente de todos os outros ruivos. Sirius tomou a frente e se dirigiu a todos._

_- Temos mais um membro para a nossa batalha! Conheçam, Ninfadora Tonks. – ele a puxou pelo braço e a colocou a sua frente. Ela deu um olá tímido e todos ficaram olhando-a. _

_- Então você é a metamorfomaga da qual Sirius falava tanto? – a garota ruiva tomou a frente. Ela parecia fascinada. Todos os outros somente continuavam a olhá-la._

_- Sim. Prazer. – Tonks parecia paralisada, ela nunca fora assim!_

_- Irado! Gina Weasley, prazer! – a garota falou, entusiasmada. "Ufa", pensou Tonks, "Pelo menos alguém parece ter gostado de mim." Como se nada tivesse acontecido, todos voltaram a conversar e, mais rápido do que ela imaginara, ela já estava enturmada, rindo de piadas e conhecendo a todos._

_- Você é fácil de se gostar, não é, Ninfadora? – disse Lupin, outra vez dando aquele sorriso acolhedor, como se ele estivesse preocupado em fazê-la se sentir bem. E ele estava conseguindo._

Para Tonks, esse momento parecia até pertencer a um passado dolorosamente remoto. Uma época na qual passava horas conversando e rindo com Sirius e Lupin, na qual não existiam incertezas ou sequer tristezas. Entretanto agora estava tudo perdido: Sirius não estava mais lá, Lupin a ignorava, ela se sentia triste... Mas ela sabia que não tinha culpa do que estava acontecendo, porém mesmo assim ela se sentia culpada. Tonks sabia que tudo mudava na vida, mas não sabia que seria tão ruim assim.

* * *

Obrigaaaaaaada a todos que deixam review, significa MUITO saber que estão lendo e gostando!


	3. Capítulo 3

Outro capítulo modificado com a ajuda de um amigo! Achei satisfatório também, espero que gostem *-* E continuem comentando! Obrigada, obrigada :D

* * *

Lupin ainda permaneceu em Hogwarts por um tempo, depois de Tonks ter aparatado. Na verdade, ele não sabia muito o que pensar: ela era tão viva, tão alegre, como ela pode se apaixonar por ele tendo tantos homens solteiros e bonitos andando no mundo bruxo?

Ele nunca se achara atraente, portanto não tinha o costume de tentar a sorte com as mulheres. Claro que, em sua vida, tivera algumas mulheres, mas nenhuma que conseguisse fisga-lo... Ou que gostasse dele o suficiente pra entrar num relacionamento sério. Elas sempre corriam dele quando algum sinal de licantropia se tornava visível ou quando viam que ele não era do tipo cafajeste. Por isso, via que Tonks podia se arrepender de ter ficado com ele ao perceber que fora um erro.

Não negava, porém, que quando ficou sabendo que Tonks possuía uma queda por ele, não conseguiu dormir. Ele alternou entre sonhos excitantes e sonhos mais românticos. Não que ele não tivesse notado antes que ela era atraente, mas ele não se permitiu pensar assim quando sabia que ela era nova demais pra ele. Havia tanto tempo que alguma mulher não se interessava por ele que parecia até surreal.

Atrás de Lupin, apareceu a Profª McGonagall, que demonstrava um olhar de compaixão.

- Eu não quero dar muita opinião, Lupin. – McGonagall disse, dando umas palmadinhas no ombro de Remus. – Mas eu não imaginei que você fosse do tipo de negar a felicidade quando ela está bem no seu nariz.

Remus não sabia o que responder, realmente. Ficou apenas ali calado, observando o céu. Os dias, ultimamente pareciam mais tristes a cada momento. Talvez fosse a guerra, ou talvez fosse ele envelhecendo.

- Eu... Eu a amo, Minerva. Como eu nunca amei ninguém. Só que... O mundo não é justo, ele é cruel. Eu sei que ela sofrerá se ficar comigo. – As palavras saíram da garganta de Remus como se fossem pedras. Toda vez em que ele negava que ia ficar com ela, uma dor passava por seu peito.

- Eu até entendo, Remus, mas não concordo. São nesses tempos difíceis que nós precisamos de alguém para nos guiar à luz. A Tonks sozinha, te amando tanto desse jeito, é vulnerável a qualquer magia das trevas... E você também.

Remus não respondeu, apenas ficou pensando. A outao pareceu entender, pois nada falou mais, apenas foi embora. Lupin ficou parado, uma memória consumindo-o.

_Remus encontrava-se sentado na cama, apenas esperando pelo nascer do sol para sair dessa condição de lobisomem. Com certeza o uso da poção Mata-cão deixava a transformação menos dolorosa, menos monstruosa, mas não deixava de ser desconfortável. Olhou para a janela: parecia faltar muito pouco para que o sol aparecesse._

_Levantou-se e foi em direção às suas roupas. Em pouco tempo, sentiu seu corpo se contorcer com a transformação de volta para humano, suas patas virando mãos e o focinho se transformando em lábios e queixo. Rapidamente, colocou o pijama que se encontrava na cômoda perto dele e foi em direção à cama. Houve uma batida na porta e Remus murmurou_ _para que a pessoa entrasse. Ele esperava Sirius, mas entrou em pânico ao ver Tonks, porque_ _sempre era Sirius que ia ajudá-lo depois de suas transformações. Ela parou na porta ao vê-lo de pijama azul de patinhos amarelos, quase caindo na gargalhada. Como ele era **adorável**._

_- Oi, Remus! – ela disse sorridente. – Desculpa, mas... Sirius pediu para que eu viesse dessa vez porque parece que o Monstro causou algum problema com ele._

_Remus não sabia exatamente o que responder. Ele se sentia extremamente desconfortável com qualquer pessoa, que não fosse o Sirius, vendo-o depois das transformações, mas não podia negar que a presença dela, em qualquer ambiente, era contagiante e muito agradável, e ele gostava muito dela._

_- Hm, tudo bem. Mas... mesmo que Sirius peça, não venha de novo, ok? Depois que eu volto ao normal, eu fico frágil, fraco, machucado, vulnerável e não é lá um momento agradável, então... – Remus suspirou, olhando para ela, triste._

_- Você tem permissão de se sentir vulnerável a qualquer momento e não ser julgado por isso. Não queria me intrometer no seu problema, desculpa. – Tonks deixou a poção que carregava numa mesinha no quarto e fez menção de sair, mas Lupin a puxou pelo pulso._

_- Desculpa, eu não quis parecer grosso. Eu só fico um pouco mal humorado depois da transformação, meu corpo dói muito. – "Além da sua presença aqui, um tanto incômoda devido à sua beleza.", ele pensou._

_- Toma a poção analgésica então! – ela disse, indo à mesa e pegando a poção, tomando cuidado para não derrubá-la. Chegou a salvo até ele. – Que sorte eu não ter derrubado. _

_Remus deu uma risadinha e tomou um gole da poção._

_- Você não é tão desastrada assim, Tonks. – ele colocou o copo, agora vazio, de volta à mesinha. Voltou-se para ela, que o observava._

_- Você não diria o mesmo se visse quantas poções derrubei antes de chegar aqui! – ela disse, olhando para o teto. Remus deu uma gargalhada que surpreendeu até ela. Tonks realmente conseguia iluminar o ambiente._

_Ele se deitou e ela o cobriu até os ombros. Os dois sorriram e Remus logo sentiu o sono chegando, mas antes de adormecer, ouviu umas últimas palavras de Tonks._

_- Você é um lobisomem muito especial. Eu sou muito agradecida por ser sua amiga. – ela sussurrou._

_Apesar do pânico em saber que ela o vira naquele estado, da dor, do cansaço e da raiva de ser assim, ele realmente se sentiu feliz em vê-la naquela noite. Porque ela, assim como Sirius, não o julgava como uma aberração. Eles se preocupavam com ele, como se todo mês, em uma noite, ele tivesse uma enxaqueca e que depois de passar a dor, ele precisasse apenas de atenção. Naquela noite, ele teve seu primeiro sonho com ela. Os dois estavam deitados naquela mesma cama, ele fazendo carinho no braço dela, enquanto Tonks passava os dedos delicadamente nas cicatrizes das costas dele. Eles ficaram assim por horas, apenas acariciando um ao outro. Quando eles se beijaram, não houve pressa, apenas carinho. No melhor momento do sonho, ele acordou suando e seu coração a ponto de sair do seu peito. Pela primeira vez depois de uma transformação, Remus acordou de bom humor, sorrindo._

_Sirius olhou para seu amigo com um olhar suspeito ao vê-lo entrar na cozinha com os olhos brilhando, um sorriso bobo estampado no seu rosto._

_- Por favor, Moony, não diz para mim que você fez coisas horríveis com a minha querida prima ontem à noite! – suplicou Sirius, um olhar maroto no rosto._

_- O que? Não! Eu só... tive um bom sonho essa noite. – Remus respondeu, apertando as mãos umas nas outras, nervoso._

_- Aposto que esse sonho envolve pessoas de cabelos rosa-berrante. – Sirius deu um sorriso cínico e Remus resolveu não dar a mínima para as provocações dele. Ele sabia que o amigo gostava de implicar com qualquer coisa._

_- Negue o quanto você quiser, meu amigo, mas você olha para ela de um jeito diferente. Nunca te vi deste jeito, Moony. Você aceitou que ela entrasse no quarto depois da sua transformação, quer prova maior?_

_- Sirius, podemos parar com o assunto? – Remus disse, um pouco irritado, já. Onde já se viu... Ela era uma grande amiga para ele, um ponto de apoio, mas nada mais que isso. Ele apaixonado por ela? O que ele sentia era só atração física._

_- Ok, Remus, ok. Pode se enganar o quanto quiser. – Sirius deu uma leve risadinha e continuou seu café. Ele sabia que Remus, nesse momento, estava lutando contra seus próprios pensamentos. Tão típico do Remus._

Ele precisava dela, afinal. Remus podia correr ou se esconder, mas nada mudaria o fato de que, gostando ele ou não, ela o queria e o aceitava exatamente do jeito que era. Ele já deveria saber que depois daquela noite, nada a convenceria a desistir dele, nem sua pobreza, nem sua licantropia. Sua mente dizia que deveria continuar a resistir até eventualmente ela desistir, mas a lembrança daquela noite bateu tão forte nele que parecia impossível não escutar o coração. Ele era tão tolo, tão imbecil. Mais importante que tudo, ele soube, naquele dia, que ele havia se apaixonado perdidamente. Que ele podia sim ter alguém para dizer "eu te amo". Alguém para amá-lo nos piores momentos. Ele sabia que precisava vê-la, dar a ela o que tanto foi negado, não podia deixar ficar assim. Como se algo tivesse empurrado-o, Remus começou a correr em direção a Hogsmeade, sentindo o vento frio em seu rosto misturando-se com as lágrimas. Será que ainda dava tempo de reverter talvez o maior erro de sua vida? Ao ver que estava chegando ao povoado, ele aparatou e chegou exatamente em frente ao apartamento de Tonks. Agora ou nunca.


End file.
